


Stressed Out

by formosus_iniquis



Series: Mavinseg Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my dear derekhalesbitchface on tumblr who sent me a prompt for the hogwarts au with something in their seventh year where they’re trying to balance school and social life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed Out

Lindsay didn’t think stressed even began to cover what she was feeling right now. It was the middle of her seventh year and she didn’t even know she could have this much to do. She had an essay due in all of her classes this week, and she could definitely lead the Gryffindor quidditch team to victory if Luna and Shawcross would stop fucking around at practice.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t expected her final year at Hogwarts to be busy. She had to figure out what she was doing after she left school and her NEWTs she had to pass before that. The addition of a quidditch team to captain was an extra challenge she hadn’t anticipated, but she thought she was up for it.

She definitely thought she would be at the start of the year, anyway, but now she was starting to regret everything. Her school year had become something of a balancing act and she was just waiting from something to finally trip her up.

What’s worse, one of the first things that had gotten sacrificed was her time with her partners. Their relationship was no longer new at this point, they’d been together a little over a year now, but it was still nice to spend some time with them. She hadn’t seen any of them, outside of their shared classes, in weeks. Meg spent her spare time in meetings with Headmaster Burns, dragging Hogwarts into the twenty-first century one wifi router and gaming consol at a time. When Michael wasn’t in his own quidditch practices, he was getting tutored by Professor Haywood to get his Potions NEWT that extra bump up to apply to be an aurorer after graduation. Gavin spent most of his free time cramming, a part of the Ravenclaw mentality that he couldn’t shake, mostly because he spent so much of his time after class trying to charm a muggle camera to film in better slow motion instead of doing homework. All more fun than what Lindsay was doing, which seemed like a never ending cycle of classes, practice, and meeting with Professor Pattillo to figure out some plan for her future.

Which was why she was now hunched over the library table she had commandeered. She was fresh out of a lengthy meeting with Jack, who now had her considering a career with the ministry. She had a list of career options spread in front of her, beside quidditch formations for their game against Ravenclaw the next week, and the half sheet of parchment she had to finish writing for DADA the next day. She was just staring at them all in frustrated confusion, having officially hit the stress wall so hard that she was too stressed to actually do any of it, which wasn’t exactly helping her problem.

She jumped as an arm wrapped around her shoulders, “Keep glaring at the table like that, babe, and you’ll set the fucking thing on fire again.” Michael rested his chin on her shoulder as he leaned on her, she could feel his grin as he pressed a kiss to her cheek as an apology for startling her.

“Shut up, asshole, that was one time.” Like he had any room to say anything, at least she got her wordless spell casting on the first day, even if her aim had been a little off.

Lindsay looked up when she heard a giggle and found Meg lounging in the chair across from her. “What are you guys doing here?” Lindsay asked, not that she didn’t appreciate seeing her boyfriend and girlfriend for the first time in what felt like weeks.

Michael shrugged, “Ryan was busy arguing with Geoff about why he wasn’t going to help him through the new Destiny raid, cause he had papers to grade, said we’d meet later this week for help.”

“I’m in a lull, having some difficulties with people, can’t do anything until later this week,” Meg said, Lindsay wasn’t sure what exactly she meant by that but she’d been leading this campaign long enough that Lindsay was sure whatever it was Meg had it under control.

“Where’s Gav?” she asked noticing that their Ravenclaw was missing from the table.

“He’s off with Dan, trying to see if his new slow-mo charm will work by filming the giant squid.”

She could feel Michael huff where he was still leaning against her. She knew he didn’t have a problem with the Gryffindor, not like he used to anyway that was jealousy he’d mostly gotten rid of when the four of them had started dating. Now she was willing to bet he was just annoyed that it’d been so long since he’d seen Gavin and Gavin was choosing to hang out with someone else.

Meg went on to add, “He’s meeting us for dinner in the Room of Requirement tonight.”

“That sounds nice,” Lindsay said, the mention of dinner reminded her how much work she still had to get done that night.

A hand slammed down on the table in front of her and she jumped again, looking up to glare at Meg. “Joining us for dinner, you’ll be coming too,” Meg told her.

“I’m busy,” Lindsay insisted, the same excuse they’d all been using all week when it came to skipping meals.

“No,” Michael spoke this time, “you’re stressed as shit.”

“The two don’t have to be mutually exclusive,” she said, not looking at either of them.

“Just like you don’t have to spend the rest of the night stressing yourself out in the library. Take a break and spend some time with us,” Meg said, snatching one of the papers from out in front of Lindsay.

“I can’t, c’mon, I gotta have all this done before the game next weekend.”

Michael snatched her play book off the table, “Gryffindor is having the best season they’ve had in years, you’re gonna kick Ravenclaw’s ass even if you don’t spend for fucking ever going over the same stupid plays.”

She grabbed the book out of his hands and shoved it in her bag. They’d yet to play their game against Hufflepuff and competition was stiff enough between the two of them without him sneaking a peek at her book.

“We can even talk about you working with the Ministry, if that’ll get you to come,” Meg added waving that paper around in front of her face.

“I still have homework,” she said, seconds away from admitting defeat and letting her partners distract her from her stress for a few hours.

“Bullshit, you’ve got that assignment for Geoff that’s only supposed to be like five lines. ‘Sides, he’s been bitching about being so stressed with me and getting the right shit to work for the aurorers that he said Caleb might be his new favorite, fucking Caleb. So I don’t think he’ll give a shit if you don’t go the extra mile on this.”

“Perfect,” Meg cheered, standing up to take both Lindsay’s bag and her things, “if we hurry up, Gavin showed me where Geoff hides his fire whisky, we can steal a bottle for tonight.”

“You don’t think he’ll mind,” Lindsay asked letting a small smile play at her lips.

Meg made a mock thoughtful sound as she threw Lindsay’s bag over her shoulder and grabbed Michael’s and Lindsay’s hands to lead them out the door. “Maybe if we find his new favorite Caleb, then we can get away with it.”

“Fuck you, Turney,” Michael said without much heat behind it.

Lindsay giggled as that launched the two of them into a round of flirty bickering. She didn’t know why she made such a fuss about coming, she could already feel a month’s worth of stress melting away in just the few minutes she had spent with them. There would be a time for stress, probably closer to NEWT examinations, but for now she could take a break from trying to balance everything and spend some learned time with her partners.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can follow me on tumblr, [formosusiniquis](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/), I post all my stuff there and some things that don't make it over here. Sometimes I talk about fandom things and take prompts from people.


End file.
